


A Thoughtful Series of Events

by cristina_lore



Series: Fluff Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Gen, Hunted Down Obscure Present, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: Keith and Lance notice that the other is not really feeling up to returning to Earth. Clearly, the solution is to hunt down presents for each other.Prompt: Hunted Down Obscure Present





	A Thoughtful Series of Events

They had been on Earth for two weeks and four days before Keith finally got all the materials he needed for the gift, another week before he finished putting it together, and then another month before he could finally get Lance alone for an extended period of time. Truth be told, he almost wished he hadn’t gone through all the trouble to do all this, but then he remembered how Lance had seemed wary of going home, a little sad and a little anxious. And though they were already back on Earth, it couldn’t hurt to give him the gift and remind him that he had nothing to be afraid of, though he still wasn’t completely sure what exactly Lance had been so cautious about.

  


He and Lance situated themselves on a secluded section of Varadero Beach, and he congratulated himself for suggesting this spot for “a little talk” once he saw how content Lance looked. Lance wiggled his toes for a bit, breathing in the salty air on a deep inhale, then exhaled almost dreamily. Then he turned to Keith, who quickly looked away and out into the ocean.

  


“So, leader, what did you wanna talk about? My expert piloting skills? My unwavering and irreplaceable support? No it’s something more personal, I bet.” He gasped dramatically. “Mullet, are you thanking me for practically forcing you to come over to my house all the time so that you’d have the perfect excuse to give Shiro and Adam some alone time?”

  


Keith snorted. “They need time to talk more than anything you’re implying -”

  


“Me? Imply something raunchy? How dare?”

  


“ - and it  _ is _ nice to be here -”

  


“Ha, I knew it!”

  


“- but that wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about,” he finally finished, rolling his eyes fondly.

  


“Then fire away, Keith - Kat, fire away.” Lance grinned unrepentantly as Keith stared disbelievingly.

  


Choosing not to get distracted by Lance’s antics as he so often did, Keith cleared his throat and placed the knapsack he had carried with him on his lap. Lance brightened up, and Keith took a brief moment to marvel at both the almost visible glow on Lance’s face and the fact that Lance had been patient enough to not ask any questions about the bag this whole time.

  


“Well, I know you’re dying of curiosity, so I’m not going to torture you, because I’m a nicer person than you are.”

  


Lance scoffed and Keith bit his lip to keep from smiling. Truth was, he was kind of nervous and torturing Lance would only torture himself as well. He took the item out of the bag carefully, then plopped it down on Lance’s lap. He looked away, facing the ocean, and only allowed himself glances from his peripheral vision.

Lance stared down at the sheaf of thick, glossy pages all bound together. On the first page, there was a picture of Team Voltron, as well as Matt and Romelle, all pulling silly faces. Across the bottom there was fancy lettering that proclaimed that the gift was a  _ Calender of 2018 _ .

  


He opened it up, staring at January’s photograph. It was him, his dad, and his siblings all standing in his living room, clearly in the middle of shuffling around to find the best position to pose for the camera. He remembered this. It had been taken on his ninth birthday by his mother, who thought it would be funny to get a completely candid photo before taking the nice one for display. The last time he had seen this image had been on one of his summer vacations from the Garrison, before he had given it back to his mother to put in a small box where she kept it and other such photos.

  


As he flipped through the calendar, he recognized some of those other photos. There was his sister Veronica, clearly holding back a sneeze. There were his brothers Marco and Luis wrestling on the beach, their faces set in hilariously grim determination, unaware of the wave that had been about to roll over them. His mother and father featured in another, caught mid dance around the kitchen, the camera somehow catching the oddest angle of their bodies possible.

  


And there were others he didn’t recognize. Keith and the space wolf caught in a death-defying staring contest. Romelle and Allura about to fly at each other in a sparring match, their mouths open in what were supposed to be fearsome snarls. Coran looking weirdly dignified as he twirled his mustache and smoothed down his hair. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance himself all hanging off of Shiro as he spun around. Matt and Kaltenecker both in mid-moo.  

  


He flipped through the calendar again and again, disbelieving. He looked up at Keith when the other boy began to speak.

  


“I - uh. I noticed you seemed kind of down about coming back here even though it was all you could talk about nearly the whole time we were up in space. And I don’t really understand why, but I figured maybe you needed a reminder that you have a family here on Earth and a family up in space - and uh…” Keith trailed off as Lance started to sniffle.

  


Before he could comment, Lance turned away and said, in a slightly nasally voice, “I’m not crying! Just - just continue.”

  


Keith fiddled with his fingers before clearing his throat. “Well, that was pretty much it. You know, um, neither of your families are going to forget you, and both of your families will always want you there. All that jazz.” Keith weakly attempted jazz hands before clasping them together and settling them on his lap.

  


Lance chuckled wetly. “How is it that even when you have no clue what you’re doing, you still manage to get things exactly right? Ugh, I’d be mad if I wasn’t so happy. Come here.” And he lunged at Keith, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

  


Keith reared back in surprise but caught himself with his forearms before he could completely fall, and so the end result was that Lance was half sprawled across his torso and holding him tightly, face pushed into Keith’s neck, while Keith kept them halfway upright.

  


“Keith, hug me back, idiot.”

  


Keith shivered as Lance’s breath danced across his neck, but obligingly brought up one arm to hold Lance at the waist. They stayed there for a while as Lance caught his breath and Keith tried to ignore that he was cradling Lance in his arms yet again.

  


‘Tried’ being the key word there, especially when Lance giggled and said, “You know, if we shifted just a little we’d be having another bonding moment.”

  


Keith pulled his arm off Lance’s waist and struggled in his embrace, while the boy in question only laughed and hung on with all his might. “You asshole, I knew you remembered!”

  


“Yeah, yeah, I’m admitting it.” He tightened his arms for a brief moment, then repeated in a softer voice, “I’m admitting it.”

  


Keith swallowed, allowing himself to touch his forehead briefly to Lance’s hair. Then he pulled away, leaning back on both forearms again. 

  


“All right, get off me now. I’m guessing you liked the present.”

  


Lance snorted but did as he was told. “I loved it, you emotionally constipated fool. What I want to know is how you pulled it off. How did you even get the idea?”

  


“Like I said, I thought you needed something like this. I talked to Shiro about it and he suggested a scrapbook because he’s actually a huge nerd -”

  


Lance choked on his laughter.

  


“He is!” Keith laughed. “And he also can’t resist telling his best friend anything, so Matt found out. He was the one who suggested funny pictures instead of nice ones. And the calendar thing...well, I thought maybe you’d want, like, proof that you know how much time has passed. Can’t exactly do that in space.”

  


Lance quirked his lips. “Yeah, you really can’t.”

  


A pause. And then: “The rest was easier. You’d be surprised what a little asking around can do. Also Pidge has been taking bad pictures of all of us for the hell of it.”

  


“Figures.”

  


Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. It wasn’t all that hard, really.”

  


Lance fixed him with a flat stare. “Keith. It’s you. Talking isn’t your strong point. Who are you trying to fool?”

  


“I’ve gotten better at it!” Keith protested, though not with all that much force.

  


“Yeah ok. We’ll leave it at that. You’re lucky I’m feeling grateful.” The soft look he gave the calendar made it clear that though he was making fun of Keith, his statement of gratitude was sincere. He flipped through the pages once again. He let out a soft laugh.

  


“What? What are you laughing at?”

  


“Just...we’re weirdly alike, when it comes down to it. Or at least have a similar thought process.”

  


Keith just gave him a confused look.

  


Lance smiled and stood up, calendar in hand. “Come on. I’ll show you.”

  


He helped Keith up, giving him a significant look. “Let’s just say I know I wasn’t the only one who was feeling down about coming back to Earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> No I didn't get the idea for the title from Lemony Snicket's "A Series of Unfortunate Events," I don't know what you're talking about.


End file.
